La douleur d'une mère
by Nanthana14
Summary: THOR 1 : Frigga laisse échapper sa colère et sa peine que le plus jeune de ses fils n'ai pu être sauvé. (J'avais déjà écris le point de vue de Thor et je me suis dit que celui de Frigga était aussi important car elle reste la personne la plus proche de Loki)
1. C'était mon petit garçon

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics**

 **Cette fiction prend place à la fin de Thor 1 après que Loki se soit laissé tomber dans le vide. J'avais écris une première fic qui montrait les sentiments de Thor et je me suis dit que le point de vue de Frigga et ses réactions, totalement occultés dans le film, étaient également importants. Donc voilà…**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **La douleur d'une mère**_

 _ **Chapitre 1 : C'était mon petit garçon**_

Frigga se tenait droite et raide dans la salle du trône, face à son mari. Elle tentait de paraître forte même si elle était détruite de l'intérieur. Quand Thor était revenu en larmes, elle avait compris que quelque chose de terrible venait de se passer, mais devant le visage froid et impassible de son mari, elle avait été prise d'une véritable terreur. Ce dernier n'avait pas vraiment voulu lui raconter ce qui venait de se dérouler, mais Thor l'avait fait malgré ses larmes et sa détresse. Son fils était bouleversé et la reine comprenait pourquoi. C'était injuste !

Frigga fit un pas vers Odin en serrant les poings pour ne pas lui montrer qu'elle tremblait. Il y avait tellement de rage en elle. Elle observa son mari et lui lança en frémissant.

\- Comment avez-vous pu faire ça ? Notre fils était suspendu dans le vide, se retenant à peine d'une main à la lance que tenait notre aîné… Comment avez-vous pu faire ça ?

\- Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire.

\- Vous ne voyez pas ? Il était vaincu et sans doute épuisé. Il vous avez dit qu'il avait fait cela pour vous. Il ne voulait qu'un peu d'amour ou de reconnaissance mais vous ... Vous lui avez refusé !

Frigga tremblait et même Odin qui la connaissait si bien était étonné de la voir dans un tel état.

\- Ne le prenez pas comme ça vous…

\- Arrêtez ! Hurla Frigga désespérée ! Ne me demandez pas de le supporter avec tout le détachement dont vous faites preuve ! … « Non Loki… ». C'est tout ce que vous avez pu répondre alors qu'il devait être bouleversé. « Non Loki »… C'est comme si vous l'aviez poussé vous-même dans le vide… Il ne voulait qu'un peu d'amour cet enfant ! Pourquoi ne lui avoir toujours donné que de l'indifférence ?…

\- Frigga, tenta de murmurer son mari.

\- Non, surtout taisez-vous ! Je l'aimais moi cet enfant… C'était mon petit garçon ! Du moment où il est entré dans nos vies, il a été mon petit garçon, mon miracle, moi qui ne pensais ne plus pouvoir en avoir. Mon petit garçon… Sensible, doux, aimant… Mais cela ne vous intéressez pas… Vous vouliez un héros… Un guerrier fort. Quelqu'un qui vous ressemble ! … Quelqu'un dont on chanterait longtemps les prouesses militaires et guerrières ! Vous vous moquiez bien de son talent pour la magie et de tout ce que ça lui a coûté de le développer. Vous vous moquiez de son goût pour les livres ! A vos yeux cela le rendait faible et inintéressant ! Pourtant, croyez-moi, il était un guerrier magnifique… fort, endurant et habile… Un bien meilleur stratège que vous ne le serez jamais…

\- Je ne lui ai jamais dis d'abandonner.

\- Non, vous l'avez poussé à le faire ! … Et vous avez forcé Thor à regarder son frère mourir devant lui. Avez-vous seulement une idée de ce qu'il a du ressentir lorsqu'il a vu son petit frère choisir de lâcher cette lance… lorsqu'il l'a vu choisir de mourir à cause de votre indifférence… Lui, il a hurlé pour le retenir ! Vous, vous avez murmuré pour le tuer… Mon petit garçon… A quoi cela vous a-t-il servi de le sauver si c'était pour lui faire ça ? Était-il votre fils ou juste un trophée ramené d'une bataille ? Un objet que vous attendiez d'utilisé?

\- Il savait que je l'aimais comme un fils !

\- Non, il ne l'a jamais su parce que vous ne lui avez jamais dis… Si seulement vous lui aviez dis… Si vous ne lui aviez dis qu'une seule fois que vous l'aimiez… que vous étiez fier de lui…

\- J'étais fier de mes fils avant que l'un des deux ne nous trahisse.

\- Et vous ne vous sentez donc pas responsable de tout cela ?

\- Non !

\- Ni de sa mort ?

\- C'était peut-être la meilleure des choses…

\- Comment pouvez-vous dire ça ? Comment la mort de mon petit garçon pourrait-elle être une bonne chose… Il était si sensible… Vous lui avez menti toute sa vie… Vous l'avez laissé croire qu'il pourrait un jour régner sur Asgard… Alors que vous saviez que c'était faux… Vous l'avez laissé découvrir par lui-même ce qu'il était vraiment… Comme il a dû être bouleversé… Si encore vous lui aviez montré que vous l'aimiez…

\- Frigga…

\- Non ! C'était mon petit garçon ! Comment pouvez-vous ne pas le comprendre ? Je l'ai élevé… J'ai essayé de lui donner l'amour dont il avait besoin ! Je l'ai encouragé à poursuivre dans la magie parce qu'il avait quelque chose de spécial ! Un talent que vous auriez pu reconnaître mais, dont vous vous êtes toujours moqué ! Il était si brillant !… Comment sa mort pourrait-elle être une bonne chose ?… En quoi forcer son frère à le voir choisir de mourir pourrait-elle être une bonne chose ?… Mon petit garçon ! Il me manque ! S'exclama Frigga en mettant à pleurer.

Elle frémit et redressa la tête vers son mari.

\- Il ne vous manque donc pas ?

Odin ne répondit pas et Frigga hocha doucement la tête.

\- Non, pour qu'il vous manque il aurait fallu que vous vous souciez de lui… Mon pauvre enfant, vous ne l'avez donc jamais aimé ! Alors que lui aura passé toute sa vie à essayer de te rendre fier… Comme il vous a aimé cet enfant… Comme il a souffert de votre indifférence… Pourquoi l'avoir sauvé pour autant le faire souffrir ?

Odin tenta de retenir son épouse, mais cette dernière sortit d'un pas rapide de la pièce. Tant d'indifférence… Son cœur se serrait. Loki n'avait pas mérité ça. Bien sûr, il avait fait des erreurs, mais il ne méritait pas ça… Le manque d'amour pouvait conduire à faire des folies et c'était ce qui s'était passé… Il ne méritait pas ça… Frigga aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir le tenir dans ses bras et lui dire à quel point elle l'aimait… Parce que ce n'était pas un mensonge, elle l'aimait profondément et elle savait que c'était aussi le cas pour son fils.

Au loin, elle aperçut Thor, courbé en deux. Son chagrin était visible et elle le comprenait. Contrairement à Odin, Thor aimait son frère et il était bouleversé par sa perte comme l'était Frigga…

L'indifférence lui avait prit un fils, elle refusait d'en perdre un deuxième alors, en frémissant, elle se dirigea vers Thor pour tenter de lui parler. Elle tenta de camoufler son chagrin, mais il était si présent… Une douleur opaque lui pressait la poitrine, la douleur d'une mère qui venait de perdre une partie de son cœur et qui se devait de continuer à avancer malgré tout. Mais, pour l'instant, elle était incapable de parler alors, elle se rapprocha de son fils. Une certaine inquiétude s'insinua en elle lorsqu'elle vit sa main pleine de sang. Sans dire un mot, elle fit appel à sa magie pour guérir la coupure puis, elle noua ses bras autours de lui pour attirer Thor contre elle et le bercer. Ce dernier frémit et se laissa faire en murmurant malgré ses larmes.

\- J'aurais dû le sauver…


	2. Pardonne-moi mon enfant

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics**

 **Cette fiction prend place à la fin de Thor 1 après que Loki se soit laissé tomber dans le vide. J'avais écris une première fic qui montrait les sentiments de Thor et je me suis dit que le point de vue de Frigga et ses réactions, totalement occultés dans le film, étaient également importants. Donc voilà la deuxième partie qui se passe immédiatement après La Douleur d'un frère.**

 **Eh oui, je ne pensais pas me lancer dans un chapitre deux un jour, mais finalement cette idée est venue et je me suis dis qu'elle irait parfaitement comme suite.**

 **Dans ce chapitre, après avoir exprimé sa colère contre Odin, Frigga comprend qu'il n'est pas la seul à avoir faillit et sa propre culpabilité lui fait mal.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **La douleur d'une mère**_

 _ **Chapitre 2 : Pardonne-moi mon enfant**_

Les murs de sa chambre ressemblaient à une prison. Elle ne pouvait pas rester là à attendre, attendre qu'Odin la rejoigne. Elle n'avait pas la force, pas aujourd'hui. Après avoir pansé la main de Thor, après l'avoir bercé pour arrêter ses larmes, après qu'elle eut compris qu'il avait été à deux doigts de se laisser tomber à son tour du haut du Bifrost brisé, elle ne pouvait pas rester là… Elle ne pouvait pas attendre cet homme qui avait poussé un de leurs enfants à se suicider devant les yeux de l'autre, le poussant dans une dépression qui le faisait désirer la mort.

Mais la Reine ne savait pas où se réfugier… Elle ne voulait pas voir les gens de la cours et être obligé de porter un masque, être obligé de faire comme si tout allait bien. C'était faux.

Plus jamais elle n'irait bien.

Il lui fallait un endroit pour se recueillir, pour pleurer cet enfant qui avait été son miracle et qu'elle avait perdu.

Sans réellement réfléchir, Frigga se retrouva devant la porte de sa chambre… Sa chambre. Elle sursauta…

Sa chambre…

C'était bien un lieu où personne ne viendrait la déranger, alors Frigga tendit la main et pénétra dans la pièce. Elle ferma la porte, se retrouvant dans un noir d'encre et retint son souffle. Il aurait été si simple de claquer des doigts pour faire jaillir la lumière, mais serait-elle capable de supporter la vision de cette chambre aujourd'hui vide.

Toutefois, elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions puisque les lumières s'allumèrent d'elles-mêmes. Un léger sort lancé par l'ancien occupant des lieux qui devait aimer se laisser un peu de temps dans le noir avant de se plonger dans la lumière. C'était tout à fait lui… Cette part d'ombre qui ne le quittait jamais… Une part d'ombre que Frigga avait refusé de voir.

Oui, une partie de cette situation était entièrement de sa faute. Elle aurait dû s'opposer à Odin, l'empêcher de rabaisser les talents de Loki systématiquement au profit de ceux de Thor. Elle aurait dû voir qu'il souffrait de se trouver dans l'ombre de son frère… Elle aurait dû mieux le protéger, mieux le soutenir, même s'il n'était plus un enfant il avait besoin d'encouragements et d'affection… Bien plus que Thor… Peut-être qu'il sentait au fond de lui qu'il n'était pas à sa place ? Peut-être qu'elle avait manqué des choses ?

Frigga soupira et un tremblement violent remonta le long de son échine pendant que son regard balaya la pièce… Un tremblement qui fut suivi par des larmes qu'elle ne put pas contrôler. Cette pièce était vide et elle resterait vide à tout jamais parce qu'il était mort… Son fils, son petit garçon… Il était mort… Toujours en larmes, elle fit quelque pas, s'approchant de son bureau… Un bureau qui disparaissait sous les piles de livres. Le jeune homme avait toujours soif de connaissance et même maintenant il continuait à vouloir en apprendre plus sur ses pouvoirs. L'un des ouvrages était resté ouvert à la dernière page lue. Frigga tenta de parcourir quelques lignes, mais ses larmes l'en empêchaient.

Alors, elle se détourna, balaya la pièce des yeux et s'approchant de la commode où était posée sa vasque pour ses ablutions, une vasque surmontée d'un miroir… Un miroir brisé par un coup de poing rageur. Frigga tendit la main, effleurant les éclats recouverts de sang. Elle imagina subitement son enfant observant son reflet dans la glace avant de la briser… De la briser parce qu'il était désespéré par ce qu'il voyait… parce qu'il voyait un monstre.

Frigga sentit ses jambes se mettre à trembler et recula pour se laisser tomber assise sur le bord du lit de son fils. Il avait brisé ce miroir… Il avait dû pleurer… Et elle n'y avait pas prêté attention. Elle avait répondu à ses questions et après, elle avait considéré que c'était clôt, que tout allait bien… que Loki avait compris. Elle lui avait redis de toute manière. Elle lui avait dis qu'ils lui avaient caché pour le protéger, pour qu'il se sente pleinement comme un membre de cette famille… Elle était satisfaite, il avait compris... Mais c'était faux… Elle aurait dû le voir que ces explications ne lui suffisait pas, qu'il était encore perdu et bouleversé.

Elle voulait que tout aille bien, Elle se répétait que cette découverte ne changerait rien, mais c'était faux ! Comment avait-elle pu croire que tout irait bien ? Elle était sensée le connaître, connaître ses réactions, ses sentiments à fleur de peau, ses larmes qui n'étaient jamais loin… Il n'y avait pas que son état rachitique et malade qui aurait poussé les jotun à le tuer, il y avait tout le reste. Le vrai Loki était empathique, doux, sensible et curieux de tout. Il aimait donner et recevoir des marques d'affection. Combien de fois il s'était endormi dans ses bras ou dans ceux de son frère ? Il était si différent des gens de ce royaume, comme il était aussi totalement différent de ceux de ses terres d'origines. Frigga l'aimait tellement cet enfant.

Elle pouvait passer des nuits entières à discuter avec lui et pourtant, cette fois, elle l'avait ignoré. L'exil de Thor et le sommeil d'Odin avaient capté toute son attention et elle l'avait négligé. Son cœur se fissura devant cette constatation. Elle l'avait négligé et l'état du reste de la chambre lui montra à quel point il en avait souffert. Tables renversés, objets brisés, traces sombres sur les murs… Comment n'avait-elle pas vu combien son enfant souffrait ? Elle qui se disait proche de lui. Elle avait bien vu son regard sombre, ne serais-ce que lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient tous les deux dans la chambre d'Odin, mais elle n'avait pas été plus loin que les quelques mots d'une banalité affligeante qu'elle lui avait murmuré et pourquoi ?

A cause d'elle et de ses ambitions…

Les larmes de Frigga redoublèrent. Oui… A cause d'elle…

Elle avait eu cette satisfaction et cette ambition de se dire que cette situation permettrait de voir à tous que Loki n'était pas un faible, qu'il pouvait être un prince valeureux et un bon Roi. Elle voulait qu'il la rende fière, qu'il rende fier son père en démontrant ce qu'elle savait, elle… Il était l'égal de Thor et il pourrait diriger le royaume tout aussi bien que son aîné. Elle voulait qu'il montre ce qu'il valait à tous et elle l'avait poussé à prendre la régence. Il avait été si perdu et terrifié quand le prêtre lui avait déposé Gungnir dans les mains… Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas plus rassuré ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas plus aidé ? Pourquoi avait-elle passé toutes ses journées au chevet d'un homme qui lui avait enlevé d'un simple mot ? Il avait besoin de son soutien, de ses encouragements, de sa force…

Elle qui se disait si proche de lui, quand il avait eu besoin d'elle, elle l'avait abandonné.

Ce constat était terrible. La douleur la vrillait en deux. Elle avait accusé Odin d'indifférence et de cruauté, mais elle avait fais pire. Il l'aimait et elle l'avait abandonné…

Cet enfant qu'elle aimait tendrement, elle l'avait perdu faute de ne pas l'avoir soutenu. Sa faute était tout aussi grande dans cette tragédie que celle de son époux. Elle avait été si aveugle.

Les objets renversés, les fioles brisées…

Il avait tant souffert… Il avait dû tant pleurer et elle ne l'avait pas pris dans ses bras.

Elle l'avait abandonné.

\- Pardonne-moi mon fils… Mon petit garçon… Pardon…

Comme c'était futile.

Il était mort, ses mots ne servaient plus à rien.

Il était mort de lassitude, d'épuisement et d'abandon. Il ne voulait plus souffrir, ne plus recevoir d'indifférence et de mépris, alors il avait lâché.

Odin ne l'avait pas retenu, mais les mots qu'elle n'avait pas prononcés étaient tout autant une marque de rejet.

Il avait choisi de mourir pour ne plus souffrir.

Mourir devant l'indifférence d'un père, plongeant son frère dans la douleur.

Son frère qu'elle entendit soudainement pleurer dans la pièce d'à côté et cela finit de briser. L'un de ses enfants avait choisi la mort et le deuxième ne parvenait pas à contrôler sa souffrance… Il pleurait…

Il avait mal…

Frigga ne pouvait pas le laisser souffrir sans rien faire. Elle se leva, chancelant doucement à cause de l'émotion et se dirigea vers la porte. Pleurer ici était une chose, mais elle ne pouvait pas rester sourde à la douleur de Thor. La Reine soupira et posa une main sur la poignée, sursauta vivement lorsqu'un cri semblant résonner en elle, un cri terrible rempli de douleur et de désespoir.

\- _Maman ! Sauve-moi !_

Frigga frémit et regarda la pièce vide pendant que son cœur accélérait.

\- Loki ?

Le cri était effrayant, rempli de souffrance et de faiblesse.

\- Loki ?

Mais la pièce était vide et son enfant était mort. C'était un jeu de son esprit, mais cela lui fit si mal qu'elle ne parvint pas à retirer sa main de la poignée, posant sa tête contre le bois.

\- Pardonne-moi mon enfant…


End file.
